


Cleaning Sunday

by Daaishi



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daaishi/pseuds/Daaishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nayeon and Jungyeon decided that they'd do the cleaning on Saturdays, but sometimes it switches to Sundays. This is just pure disgusting fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleaning Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Tina (topdaddyjungyeon on tumblr) for the prompt.

Saturday was for cleaning, they decided after they moved together, in their small apartment. However, that wasn’t always the case. Sometimes, Nayeon forgot about it and Jungyeon never even bothered to remember. Even though it was a rare occurrence, it still happened from time to time, when they were maybe just too tired, so they fell asleep cuddling on the bed or sofa in a messy room. 

That day was one of those days. Saturday had been a mess, they had had to go to a birthday party and then Jungyeon’s grandma wanted to go out with them for a meal. They went home at around nine, after a day of partying and socialising, neither of them’s favourite thing to do. 

“Jungyeon, I’m tired, come cuddle me!” Nayeon whined, stretching out her arms and waiting for her girlfriend. 

“You should change into your pyjamas first, you know. And so do I. We’ll sleep and cuddle after.”

She wrapped one arm around her torso and another under her knees, picking her up bridal style and putting her down next to the dresser. Nayeon lazily picked out some clothes, a t-shirt that was probably Jungyeon’s and a pair of sweatpants. Her girlfriend did so too and Nayeon threw herself on the bed, waiting for her. Eventually, Jungyeon obliged and cuddled her, both of them falling asleep quite easily.

When they woke up, they noticed the mess around them. It was Sunday and they hadn’t cleaned yet.

“Oh my god, this is horrible. We missed cleaning Saturday again.” Nayeon whispered when she noticed that Jungyeon was finally opening her eyes.

“We’ll just clean up later, I wanna sit in bed…” she said sleepily.

But Nayeon wasn’t having it. She got up and dragged the duvet off of Jungyeon, who screamed in terror. Or maybe she was just cold. Or both. 

“N-Nayeon! What do you think you’re doing!?”

“Come on, let’s eat and then we’re gonna clean. Do you want pancakes?”

They made pancakes, which turned out pretty well, better than usual, but it also meant that they were full of flour. Reluctantly, Nayeon put Jungyeon’s t-shirt in the washing machine and put on one of her own. They cleaned up all the flour off the counters and Jungyeon put on music.

“I still haven’t woken up fully, maybe a little music will help.”

The music wasn’t exactly the most upbeat, but it was enough to get both of them to wake up and have fun while cleaning up. It made it easier. They were singing the lyrics probably very wrongly as loudly as they could, laughing and dancing badly together, using the broom as a microphone, one at a time or together. It was a surprise none of the neighbours had complained about the noise yet; maybe they weren’t home or something. 

Nayeon tied up her long brown hair in a ponytail to keep it out of her face. She wanted to tie Jungyeon’s up too, but it was unfortunately too short, so she ended up making two little pigtails, not even from all of her hair. It looked endearing, so it made Nayeon laugh and kiss her nose softly. Her girlfriend had other plans, however, so she put the broom down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Nayeon kissed back and smiled.

“You look really cute with pigtails. Maybe you should grow your hair out.”

“I’m probably not going to wear pigtails again anyway, today’s an exception for your eyes only.”

Nayeon took her phone out and tried to sneak a picture, but Jungyeon wasn’t gonna let her do it. She tried to steal the phone, the broom long forgotten in the corner of the room as they fell on the carpet, fighting to get the phone and laughing hysterically. Nayeon eventually gave up and kissed her again.

“Come on, let’s finish cleaning up and I’m all yours afterwards.”

“Hm, all mine you say?”

Nayeon blushed a little and didn’t answer.

“Just get off of me. We’ve got work to do.”

Jungyeon got up and picked up the broom, continuing to sweep. Nayeon dusted the shelves and continued to sing. Her voice always made Jungyeon smile, it was really sweet. She really wondered how she got lucky enough to have such an amazing girlfriend. 

“Nayeon?”

She stopped singing. 

“Hm?”

“I really love you.”

Nayeon smiled. 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first Twice fanfic, I hope you enjoyed it! You should follow me on tumblr, I'm minawithaflowercrown ^^


End file.
